changingnewscastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Midland - Odessa, TX
Midland - Odessa, Texas in West Texas belongs to DMA market #145. Also nicknamed The Permian Basin, all major network affiliations are taken and even has its own PBS station and two Spanish outlets. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * KMID Channel 2 ** Channel 2.1 = ABC - BIG 2 ** Channel 2.2 = Laff ** Channel 2.3 = Escape ** Channel 2.4 = Grit * KWAB-TV Channel 4 (Big Spring - Midland - Odessa) ** Channel 4.1 = The CW - The CW West Texas ** Channel 4.2 = TMD - Telemundo 20 ** Channel 4.3 = H&I * KOSA-TV Channel 7 (Odessa - Midland) ** Channel 7.1 = CBS - CBS 7 ** Channel 7.2 = The CW - The CW West Texas ** Channel 7.3 = TMD - Telemundo 20 ** Channel 7.4 = ION Television * KTLE-LP Channel 7 (Odessa - Midland) ** Channel 7.5 = TMD - Telemundo 20 ** Channel 7.6 = MyTV - MyTV 16 (hence cable channel slot) ** Channel 7.7 = H&I * KWES-TV Channel 9 ** Channel 9.1 = NBC - NewsWest 9 * KUPB Channel 18 ** Channel 18.1 = UNI - Univision 18 ** Channel 18.2 = LATV ** Channel 18.3 = Comet ** Channel 18.4 = Charge! * KPEJ-TV Channel 24 (Odessa - Midland) ** Channel 24.1 = FOX - FOX 24 ** Channel 24.2 = Estrella TV * KPBT-TV Channel 36 (Odessa - Midland) ** Channel 36.1 = PBS - Basin PBS = List of newscasts = KMID 2 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: BIG 2 News - Good Morning Basin at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: BIG 2 News - Good Morning Basin at 6:00 a.m. * 11:00-11:30 AM: BIG 2 News Midday * 05:00-05:30 PM: BIG 2 News at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: BIG 2 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: BIG 2 News at 10:00 Weekends * 10:00-10:35 PM: BIG 2 News at 10:00 KOSA 7 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: CBS 7 News - Wake Up West Texas at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: CBS 7 News - Wake Up West Texas at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: CBS 7 News at Noon * 05:00-05:30 PM: CBS 7 News at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: CBS 7 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: CBS 7 News at 10:00 Saturdays * 06:00-06:30 PM: CBS 7 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: CBS 7 News at 10:00 Sundays * 10:00-10:35 PM: CBS 7 News at 10:00 KWES 9 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: Newswest 9 Early Sunrise at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: Newswest 9 Sunrise at 6:00 a.m. * 04:00-04:30 PM: Newswest 9 at 4:00 * 05:00-05:30 PM: Newswest 9 at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: Newswest 9 at 6:00 * 06:30-07:00 PM: Newswest 9 NOW at 6:30 * 10:00-10:35 PM: Newswest 9 at 10:00 Saturdays * 06:00-06:30 PM: Newswest 9 at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: Newswest 9 at 10:00 Sundays * 10:00-10:35 PM: Newswest 9 at 10:00 KPEJ 24 * NOTE: Both newscasts are produced by their sister station, KMID 2 / Midland - Odessa. Weekdays * 08:00-09:00 AM: FOX 24 News - A.M. LIVE! at 8:00 a.m. * 09:00-10:00 PM: FOX 24 News at 9:00